Still In Love With You
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: I threw the wedding invitation to the ground. I felt as if it were mocking me, mocking me of my feelings for him. I just wished this had never happened. That I never had any feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Do we really need to go through this…? FINE! BE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! :o I don't own any of the TDI characters…nor will I ever…*sigh***

**A/N: I really don't know.... it popped into Mr. Brain…well, more like Mr. Voice made it pop into Mr. Brain…and it's 2am right now…yeah…I'm just gonna shut up now owo**

**ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IT'S FUN DOING CAPITALS AND EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY (FOR SURE)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Gwen's POV***

I sighed, looking at the ground under my feet. _Why did I ever let him go?_ I asked myself, honestly wondering why I let go of the best thing of my life. Sighing, I looked down at the wedding invitation again.

_Gwendolyn,_

_You are invited to indulge yourself in the pleasure of seeing Courtney Sandoval and Duncan Garcia being wed to each other on the evening of December 8, at the time of 6pm. Further instructions of how to get there from your location and where it is being held, will be answered if you please call this number:_

_(505) 342-3859_

_Formal wear is advised._

_We hope to see you there,_

_Courtney and Duncan_

Every single word just looked at me, mocking me. Just begging for me to do something about it. I crumbled the letter up, and threw as far away from me as possible. I knew it had been 5 years since that stupid show, and Duncan and I (HA!) still kept in contact. We lived pretty close to each other and stayed friends, keeping in close contact, until I moved away when I was 18. I had feelings for him, but was scared to admit it. So I just packed everything up, tied all possible loose ends, and left the stupid, pathetic, small town I was in. I never really forgot about him, and we still talked to each other, but not as much. We were always close, always best friends. I never, ever, expected him to _marry_ her though. _His little princess_, I thought the words in spite. I hated to admit this, but he was the guy I compared other guys to. Sometimes I wish I never met him, so I could be spared of this pain I was feeling. I just _knew_ I had to go to the damn wedding, but I wasn't sure if I could. I sighed and sucked it up. _He'll never love me_, those words stung, and I accepted them a long time ago. Just right now, though, I let a few tears shed.

I guess I need to find a suitable dress if I was going to a wedding then.

***Duncan's POV***

I sighed as the house phone rang. It was probably yet another one of Courtney's family members saying that they would just be 'delighted' to attend the wedding. I only proposed to her, cause I knew the one I truly loved was probably never going to love me back. I groaned, realizing I had to pick up the house phone, since _princess_ was out with the wedding planner.

"Hello?" I said, trying my best to be polite over the phone, knowing what Courtney would do if I wasn't.

"_Hello?_" The voice asked on the other line. My heart skipped a beat. I would know that voice anytime, and anywhere. The voice that took away all of my fears, no, it wasn't the voice in my head. This one was so much better.

"Gwen?" I asked gently, praying to God that she wouldn't hang up when she figured out who this was…besides, she left me alone when I was 18, she could do it again.

"_D-Duncan?_" She asked, I could hear her voice shaking slightly on the other line. She was obviously not expecting me.

"No, it's Domino's, can I take your order?" I said sarcastically.

"_Sure, I'd like a small pepperoni, with some breadsticks_," she said, slightly giggling. God, I couldn't tell you how much I missed that laugh.

"No, we're out of that. Are you sure you wouldn't like _sausage_?" I said, once again remembering how to think dirty. Damn, Courtney really held me back, nowadays.

She laughed all the more harder.

"So, Gwennie, what brings you to call me on this lovely day?" I asked. The day was only lovely now since she called me. I missed her so much. I wondered if she even remembered me.

"_Ummm, I was actually calling about the wedding,_" She said, and my mood completely dropped. Oh, yeah. _The wedding_.

"What about it?" I asked cautiously, hoping she'd say that she loved me, so I wouldn't have to marry _my little princess_.

"_I'm coming, and I'm curious…what color dress should I wear…?_" She stated awkwardly. My heart sank, but I wasn't expecting anything much more than that.

"Awww, Sweetheart," I said, adopting a nickname I made for her a while back. "Just be yourself, wear what you want, and I'll tell the Princess you're coming, okay?" I finished.

"_Are you sure…? Cause you know how your 'Princess' can get if something doesn't go the right way…?_" She trailed off, suddenly chuckling at a memory.

"Yeah, positive, and what are you laughing about?" I wondered if I could still remember it, after so long of not having her, of having my Gwen.

"_Remember when she took you to that dance and tried to get you to dress 'The Perfect Way' in her eyes?_" Gwen asked.

I grinned evilly, and laughed. "Oh, hell yeah, that was one of the most miserable nights of my life," I said, remembering that tight suit Courtney stuffed me into, trying to get me to look normal, took out all my piercings, well, you get the point. I sighed in contentment. It felt so good to talk to Gwen again; I missed her so much sometimes it hurt. I wish I could've stopped her from going, maybe then, I could've made her mine…

"_I had to put you back to normal again. That took me __**forever**__,_" she said, laughing.

I forced myself to laugh with her. "So, what's up with you? Anything new happening?" I asked as casually as I could.

"_Well I actually just got out of college and I'm considering becoming an artist,_" she said.

_An artist_, I mused to myself…I knew she would always be one. It just seemed like _her_.

"_What's up with you, besides Courtney?_" It was my turn to be questioned.

"Well, I'm kinda getting out of my life of crime now," I was interrupted by Gwen's fake gasp.

"_There is no way in __**hell**__ my juvie friend can just stop crime like that,_" she said, in sarcastic shock and awe. How much I missed sarcasm, especially from her. I missed everything about her. Just wishing she would somehow, magically end up in my arms would make me one of the happiest people alive.

"Believe it, babe," I said.

"_I'm in shock right now_," she said softly, while I slightly chuckled.

We continued catching up until, while I was laughing, I heard a car park in the driveway. Courtney, my _princess_, was back.

"Hey, Gwen, Princess is here," I said hastily.

"_Mkay, I get it. I'll see you at the wedding, okay?_" She said, realizing what I meant.

"Hell yeah, it was good catching up, too," I said, honestly happy I got to talk to her again.

"_Same here, bye!_" She said, hoping not to get me in trouble with Courtney.

"Bye," I said and, with that, I hung up.

I spent the rest of the night in torture over my Princess obsessing over wedding plans, just thinking about how badly I wanted to see Gwen, my Sweetheart, again.

***Gwen's POV***

Sighing as the line went dead, I whispered "I love you," and closed my phone. It just felt so…good talking to Duncan again.

Finally at peace for once, forgetting he was about to be married, I managed to fall asleep before my head hit the pillow, just hoping to see him again.

**A/N: Not exactly the best thing i've written...and chu already probably knew this...DON'T CALL THE DAMN NUMBER! I TYPED IN RANDOM NUMBERS AND I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE YELLED AT! thank chu for understanding =3...but it would be nice to satisfy the buttons needs...**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHU MUST TOUCH IT TO SATISFY ITS NEEDS!!!!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI/A…yet c:**

**A/N: Mai internet is being a b!tch, and I have very rare opportunities to connect, and I really do wish I could update more, but mai internet hates me apparently…and I have personal problems…But, thank chu for all the reviews, they inspire me, even though im checking them with mai crappy phone. =3 So, please, R&R! Mtay, with that said…**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

***Duncan's POV***

I groaned slightly as I got up from _our_ bed, the Princess and I's. I knew I couldn't be too loud, just hoping for a couple more minutes of serenity before she woke up. _Why did I even want to marry her?_ Questioning my own motives, just thinking about the conversation Gwen and I had yesterday. I missed her so much…it only took a wedding for her to talk to me again. _My wedding_.

Standing up, I decided to take a shower, knowing Courtney was going to drag me over to _another_ one of those fucking retarded places to find the just _perfect_ wedding cake, silverware, tablecloths, and etc. _Gwen would __**never**__, in hell, do that_, I thought, comparing Courtney to Gwen. I shook my head, I couldn't do that. She wasn't mine, Courtney was, no matter how much I wished it the other way around. I loved Gwen, definitely more than the woman I was marrying, even though I wasn't going to say that.

A little while later, while I was in the shower, I heard some rustling around. I knew it was Courtney getting up. Knowing she would want the shower soon, I switched off the tap, dried off, and put on my clothes.

"Good morning Duncan," Courtney nearly sang as she was looking for something.

Knowing she was crazily bipolar, I said good morning politely back.

"Why did you say it so politely? I'm not used to politeness from you. Are you cheating on me?" She asked, her voice growing crazily frantic. _Damn_, I thought, _there was no fucking way to win with her_.

"No," I said truthfully.

"Okay then," she said, happily again.

I almost jumped, suddenly remembering something. "Gwen's coming to the wedding, she called yesterday," I told Courtney, not sure of her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed. Jealousy maybe? "Okay than," Courtney said, trying to keep her voice calm. I kept it the way it was, so she wouldn't blow her fuse. I did another one of my Gwen-Courtney comparisons, _Gwen wouldn't be getting so easily jealous_, knowing that was true before I mentally slapped myself. You're not marrying _her_, you're marrying Courtney, so stop thinking about her. Yesterday's phone call just made it worse.

Princess looked at the clock, jumping at the time.

"We're gonna be late," she almost screeched, running to the bathroom, I assumed, to take a shower.

I sighed, knowing I was going to be tortured at yet _another_ wedding-planner visit.

Until I got an idea, a brilliant one, I must say.

Running to the computer to look up the only address that could possibly be willing to save me of the torture of yet another day of this shit, the address of the one I loved.

***Gwen's POV***

I woke up alone.

As usual, I really didn't mind, although it did get lonely sometimes. I sighed, looking at the date. _November 24._ I read, looking at my calendar. Sighing, I went to take a shower. As I was getting out, I heard a knock at the door. After I hurriedly put on my clothes, I ran to get the door. As I opened the door, I had a feeling of who it was.

Sighing, I said, "Cody, I told you, it's never gonna be. So stop hi—"

My words were cut short when I realized who was at the door with that stupid smirk of his.

"Duncan," I whispered, wondering if this was a figment of my imagination.

"The one and only, babe," he said, not dropping that smirk. If anything, it grew wider.

He looked different. Some of his piercings were gone, but not all of them. I knew he must've fought _a lot_ with Courtney, his Princess, to keep them. He still had his mohawk, and got a bit more taller. That's about it, though. He was the same stupid, stubborn, criminal, bastard I still loved though.

"Well, come in. Stop standing around, grinning like an idiot," I said, gesturing for him to come in, hoping he would stay.

***Duncan's POV***

"Well, come in. Stop standing around, grinning like an idiot," I heard her say. Realizing how retarded I looked and how much of a perv I was looking, I went to go in her apartment, looking around.

It looked so beautiful. She had some of her own paintings up, the graceful brushstrokes captivating me. Obviously, her apartment reflected herself in the tiny ways that mattered. I knew she liked a bit of a mess, so it was just a small amount of a mess. Her favorite color was midnight blue, I remembered that always, and she made it have a large amount of that color in it. I couldn't focus on any of those things, though. She was the most beautiful of them all. She changed her hair, making the teal highlights a deep blue at the end of her bangs. I could tell she just got a bit taller, but still kept her tiny frame. I loved that frame, because I could pick it up, punch it lightly, and tease it with just the right reactions. I loved her.

Sitting on her couch, we talked for hours.

I didn't get tired of it, I loved every single minute of it, not thinking, not caring of what would happen when I would get home.

All I cared about was the beautiful girl in front of me.

**A/N: Mtay, i'll try to update as soon as i can. c: And thank chu so much for the reviews, they really keep me going. Pwease keep on reviewing, they make mai day =3 But in the meantime...**

**CHU MUST SATISFY ITS CRAVINGS!!!!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except for the plotline and wording.**

**A/N: hehehe…sowwy for not updating this for a little while…I sorta lost inspiration…? Hope this counts as a Christmas present :P**

*****Duncan's POV*****

All I cared about was the beautiful girl in front of me.

That is, until I got a phone call from Courtney. My phone rang and Gwen stared at me.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked, a little bit of fear in her voice, seeing the caller ID.

I sighed and picked up the phone right when it was about to go to voicemail, not wanting to seem rude in front of Gwen. Besides, she was gonna ask about it, knowing her curiosity.

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DUNCAN MICHAEL GARCIA?! JUST LEAVING ME TO DO THE WEDDING PLANNING ALL BY MYSELF?! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET OUT OF IT?! DID YOU?! WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU IDIOT!_ I heard Courtney scream through the phone, taking it away from my ear, trying not to be deaf from the screeching I never got used to after all these years. It still sounded like she was on speaker. I swear, people fifty miles away could hear her without even trying. The look on Gwen's face was priceless, I might add. _What the hell di dyou do?_ She mouthed to me, afraid for Courtney to hear her, obviously afraid of her temper.

_I ditched wedding planning_, I mouthed back, studying her face for a r4eaction. She may have changed a bit, but I could nearly always read her emotions. She was still a bit of a mystery though, and I liked that.

Looking a bit taken aback, she mouthed, _Why?_

Tuning Courtney's screaming out, I saw her waiting for an answer, "'Cause I wanted to see you and I didn't want to face her damn family again. They're so uptight," I whispered while looking at her; I saw her struggle to hear me between Clourtney's shouts of 'irresponsible', 'inattentive', and 'despicable' whatever the hell those words meant. Seeing her smile a bit at the first paart, I felt my heart soar with happiness upon seeing that grin.

_WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO DUNCAN?! I HEARD YOU WHISPERING! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT WHEN YOU COME HOME!_ I wondered vaguely if Courtney had anger-management issues upon hearing her screams reaching a new peak, but quickly rid of the thought. Knowing the best thing to do was to wait for her to blow off her steam and not kill me, I decided to put the phone on the lowest volume possible, put it on mute so she couldn't hear me talking, locked the keypad, and put it under a couch cushion. Deciding to settle in and talk with Gwen a bit more, I did just that. Looking in her beautiful eys filled with shock and amazement I asked, "What else am I left behind on?"

"You're just going to ignore her like that?" she asked, curiosity obviously evident in her alluring eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to deal with her shit. Is that so hard to believe? I just wanted to spend the day with an awesome friend," I said, telling her half of the reason I wanted to see her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so screwed later," Gwen said while slightly chuckling that beautiful laugh of hers.

"What time? I want to be prepared?" I asked, faking eagerness…well, mostly anyways.

She slapped me, "Probably never you perv," she said, trying her best not to laugh. I loved having that effect on her. Being able to make her happy made my day. I faked being hurt by rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"Oh probably? Better than the usual never," I said, faking a mock expression of hope, but a bit of it was real, I had to admit.

"You—" she was cut off by a knocking at the door.

We looked at each other, both terrrified. Within a couple of seconds, though, Gwen wen tto get the door. I saw a slightly familiar face before I heard an unusually high-pitched voice that I couldn't place.

"Hey, Gwen, do you think that we you maybe—" he was cut off by a very annoyed Gwen.

"Never gonna happen Cody, not in this lifetime. And do you thing you c ould lay off of me for _one day_?" I heard her plead desperately. _This was normal?_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then, and I am _never_ giving up, Gwen," he said before leaving quite awkwardly.

I looked up in wonder as Gwen slammed the door harder than necessary and muttered something under her breath, forgetting I was there for a couple of seconds.

"Cody still bothering you?" I asked as casually as I could, wondering if he tried hard enough if he could have her…and I hadn't done anything violent in a little while too…

"Yeah, but I usually just ignore him most of the time. I've gotten used to it now," she said as if it was normal now as she rolled her eyes dramatically and putting huge emphasis on her eyeliner.

"I can get rid of him if you want," I questioned, hoping she'd accept the offer. I didn't want anyone to be with her but me and I really honestly did miss hitting people…

"I might take you up on that offer," She said, grinning mischieviously as she did so, flashing perfectly white teeth. She was just so perfect…

"Good, I missed hitting people," saying that felt so good, being able to actually say what I wanted to—well, halfway anyways. I slightly heard Courtney's voice as it drifted through the cushion, reaching an all-time high of volume. _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!_ I wondered if she would stop shouting after that. Knowing her, I was guessing she wouldn't. I caught Gwen's eye and started laughing with her as we were doing the exact opposite of listening to Courtney.

"It seems like my juvie friend is still there, even after he's getting _married_," Gwen said, slightly teasing, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart. No matter how much you wish me away," I said, still being on the teasing side, but mostly serious. That's another thing I loved about us. We could be serious without all that mushiy shit, the tears, and all that stuff.

Surprising me, she threw her arms around me, hugging me. I knw that she wasn't one for physicall contact, so she probably really meant the hug. Happy that she hugged me, I put my arms around her tiny frome, beathing in her scent, just happy to have her back. I missed her so much. Telling by her actions; I knew she felt guiilty about leaving me a couple years back. Focusing on another problem though, frowning slightly when I felt how small she was in my arms. She was probably about the same size she was when she was eighteen. I didn't exactly like that; she was too thin now.

"Thanks, Duncan," she muttered into my chest. I was still taller than her and she absolutley hated that.

"You're welcome, shortie," I muttered in her hair, and in consequence, breathing on her neck.

She pulled away from the hug with a look of mock offense on her face. "I'm not _that_ short and you know it's true," she said in a huff, looking adorable.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure, I totally agree," I said with a patronizing voice and trying not to focus on her too much.

Gwen decided to realize it was no good use and dropped that subject, pulling up another one just as quickly. It was really amazing how easily we could talk. Falling into the routine of talking again, we talked until I saw it getting dark out. Looking up at the sunset as if it was an enemy, Gwen sighed. That was shocking, considering how much she loved the darkness and stars.

"It's getting late, you should be getting back to your _princess_ now," she said, putting extra attention on Courtney's nickname.

"Awww, but I don't wanna go," I whined like a little kid, but I was serious. She didn't need to know that though.

"One reason why and I'll let you stay for at least fifteen more minutes," she said, slightly laughing that bell-likek sound. It was obvious she was humoring me.

"Because I love you," I blurted the truth out without thinking at all. _Oh shit_, I thought, _did I really just say that?_ She looked completely and utterly taken aback. Taking my eyes from her stunning face, I looked at the floor, wondering how the hell I could get out of this.

**A/N: Thank chu so much for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten on this. I've just lost my inspiration for this and I've been focusing on **_**Breathe**_** and **_**Face Down**_** right now. I'm not sure where this story is gonna go yet, so I'm open to ideas right now :P Help meh out?**

**Oh, and HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
Now…I have done my part…**

**CHU MUST DO THE SATISFACTION!**

**DON'T BE AFRAID!**

**IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!**

**FEEL IT!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**SATISFY IT!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own TDI/A, or any of the lyrics in this chapter, those belong to their 'repectful owners'. Gawd, it's not like i would take over the world if i did own the characters...*nervous laugh* That's a stupid idea...hehehe...**

**A/N: Mtay, i figured out meh new laptop doesn't haff word, so that's why the late update, but I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there. And thank you TwistedXmo...oh gawd, thank chu for the ideas. They really helped meh. And with that said...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ด้วยการเรื่อง! (Thai)**

*****Gwen's POV*****

"Because I love you," he said, then looking down at the floor as faster than humanly possible...or so I thought.

In a word, I was beyond shocked. Did he really mean it? My heart soared with the hope that maybe he loved me back. I desparately wished that was true, no matter how relectant I was about it. Looking at him, I saw him staring at the floor, his mouth open, ready to speak, I assumed.

"Y-You know, as friends," he said, refusing to meet my eye as he did so. Vaguely, I wondered why, but most of me was in turmoil. It was stupid to assume that he felt the same about me, knowing that he was going to marry Courtney. _His princess_. The words were always bitter when I thought them. It was foolish to think he returned those feelings that I had for him. He stuttered though. I wondered if it was from under the pressure, but he usually only stuttered when he lied. It was a habit he picked up for some weird reason. Making up my mind, I decided it was from the pressure, nothing more. He always thought of me as a friend, and I need to suck it up.

"Same here, Stud," I said, trying my best to brush it off.

He looked up, looking a bit relieved, and something else in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"You know what, Gwenie?" Duncan said, trying his best to act casual, but I saw something in his eyes, along with the humor.

"What, Duncan?" I asked, wondering if it was another one of his stupid pranks that we always used to do.

"You're gonna be my best man," he said so casually it was as if we were talking about the weather.

I just sat there in shock for about a minute or two before Duncan got really concerned. "Gwen? Sweetheart?" He started waving his hand in front of my face.

"R-Really?" I asked, after his hand started annoying the crap out of me.

"Yes?" he said, a bit cautiously, the word posed as a question. I could tell he spent way too much time with Courtney since it seemed like he was afraid of _me_ flipping out on him.

"But I'm not a man..." I said, letting the sentence drift off at the end.

Surprisingly, he laughed. I loved that laugh, it just made me so...happy. "Is that all your concerned about? I really don't think that you should care about that, I'll deal with it," he said, still slightly chuckling. I joined in since his laugh was so contagious and I finally saw the stupidity of my sentence.

"But, seriously, will you?" he stopped laughing abruptly, and I could see the seriousness dominating the humor in his eyes.

"Sure, I mean--" I never got to finish that sentence since Duncan hugged me, shocking me with the display of affection.

"Okay, Stud, I know you're happy, but you need to get your butt home before princess gets more pissed," I said, hugging him back, extremely pleased that he hugged me.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back," he said the last part in his best Arnold voice, while pulling away.

Shaking my head as I couldn't help a chuckle escape, I pushed him off the couch and too the door, no matter how much I wanted him to stay.

He left after saying goodbye.

Sighing as I lay down on the couch, I was prisoner to my own thoughts.

*****Duncan's POV*****

Going out of her house, I walked to my car. Hating every single single step that put space between as I stepped out. I honestly hated that I had to lie for her, but I just couldn't say it since I knew that she would never feel the same. Sighing as I pulled open the door, I got in. _Definitley speeding_, I thought as I saw the traffic. Turning up the radio, I figured out that Courtney borrowed my car. _Again_. She was listening to those crappy love songs, and forgot the CD. _Again._ I honestly hated those songs, but right before I was going to eject the CD, the lyrics caught my attention.

_It was raining on a Wednesday  
Doing 95, 90 things left to say  
Told myself to keep on driving_

_Cause I left my heart with you_

_I never thought that I could walk away  
Every second I'm regretting that I didn't stay  
How could I just keep on driving  
When I left my heart with you?_

Turning the song down as it started talking about pointless things about cars, I wondered if her song could read my mind...I _did_ leave my heart with Gwen. I just couldn't tell her or go back to her though. She doesn't feel the same way, anyways. She left me when we were younger. I was glad she agreed to be my best man though. The lyrics breaking through my reverie, yet again.

_How can I get a second chance?  
Don't want you slippin' out my hands  
Maybe the words'll come out right this time around  
(So contagious)_

_Just hear me out before I go  
Things that I wanted you to know_

Maybe I could tell her how I felt, I really wanted a second chance to be her best friend...and maybe a first chance to be something else. I really didn't want to lose her, and I honestly hated the idea of marrying Courtney. Shaking my head, I decided to not think about it anymore. _She didn't feel the same way_, I drilled that thought over and over in my head. So much for not thinking about it anymore.

Realizing that I was going pretty fast, I wanted to feel a bit more danger so I sped up. After a while I stopped thinking about Gwen, and that was about the time I got to Courtney and I's house. Looking in the driveway, I saw her car was already parked. Getting out of the car, I braced myself for a terrible screamfest. It was worth it though. I got to spend a day with Gwen, and it was worth it.

Going to the door, I took a deep breath. Turning the knob, all I could think was _Oh shit_, over and over again.

**A/N: Whoever knows the song gets A MILLION virtual cookies XD It's pretty obvious though...but, anyways, i luff the song and it kinda helped meh write this chapter. Clearing all the unspoken questions, no, this button is not a pervert...it's _my_ pervert. And thank chu for all the reviews...make sure to satisfy the button...it won't be a pervert if chu do...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I no own, except for plot and wording. Chu no sue.**

**A/N: Mtay, I had writer's block on this, but thank chu to meh iPepper (iPod) on shuffle it helped meh out. I'd like to say thank chu to the song: **_**Broken Stars**_** by **_**Silverstein**_**...beautiful song, and this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!...well...kinda... :3**

**Oh, and TwistedXmo, reply to SUGAR! since I'm lazy. I don't mind it at all, as long as chu don't copy meh word for word and I appreciate that chur going to make the story as independant as possible and informining meh about it...and yush, I do have a filthy mind :3**

**Now, after using all those big words to sound all aweshume and professional and not meh age...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****Duncan's POV*****

_Shooting daggers at me,  
__Letting it be known  
__You're not impressed  
__I never fail  
__At failing all your tests_

Looking at Courtney, I knew what she was going to ask me where I was, then yell at me. She was always paranoid at me cheating on her for some weird reason. As if I could do better than her, at least she likes me...but I don't. Always afraid of being left alone

"Where the heck were you all day, Duncan? I had an appointment for us today," she said, using her gentle voice first. I could hear the anger in it, though and I knew she was going to start screeching her ass off. Just because I want my space doesn't mean _Princess_ should overreact.

I shrugged, in obvious false hopes of her actually getting that stick from her ass and letting it go.

"Duncan, you should be so lucky I'm marrying you. You're lucky I actually like you! Why do you always do this?! You should be happy!" she screeched with her high-pitched voice getting even higher.

_Don't be so pround  
__Cause you're still so scared to be alone_

"Princes--" I said, but was cut off by her.

"Don't you _Princess_ your way out of this, DUNCAN MICHAEL GARCIA!" she shouted, getting even louder if that was possible.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you. We're about to get married, why do you seem so not willing to get married?" I asked, honestly curious for once on what she had to say.

Princess seemed pretty shocked at that one.

"Remember, _I_ proposed to _your sorry ass_," she said in a low voice that almost had me fearing for my life.

"But why?" I asked, seeing how much I could get out of her, before she was pushed over the edge...I should make sure there's no sharp objects in the room.

"Because maybe you were the best one out of my choices," she said. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult...

_You won't embrace this  
__But you'll accept this  
__You can't let go_

"Is that all?" I questioned further.

"Drop the damn subject Duncan," Courtney said, her voice starting to raise.

"Why are we even together?" I asked, honestly curious. Being with Gwen made me actually hope, and made me put my relationship with Princess into a whole new light.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" she screamed, looking insane, finally losing it. She hit a mirror, without getting cut, somehow. The mirror wasn't so lucky, though.

_Broken Stars  
__By a single shattered mirror  
__Seven years of trust  
__I know you'll never change for anyone  
__A cold heart never lusts_

Realizing I've finally pushed her, I figured out I couldn't handle her anymore. Princess just wasn't right for me. I hated to admit it, but it was true. Maybe I made the wrong descion in marrying her. She would never love me, and I needed that thing: love.

Breathing heavily, she looked at me. I was just stunned at her sudden display of anger. I knew it was wrong of me for my mind to change in such a short amount of time because of just one person, but it happened. And when did I care about doing wrong, anyways?

_My mind's made up  
__And I would know I'd do the right thing  
__Get up and stand tall_

I stood straighter, preparing to do it. My mind was completely focused on this. Though a little terrified asked me what I would do after this. Where would I go when I fell. The answer was so simple. Gwen. She was one of the few true friends I've ever had, and Courtney got rid of the rest. Another reason to break up with her.

_My mind's made up  
__Why am I so scared  
__I won't be able  
__To get up when I fall_

She continued to screech at me some more, and it was seriously annoying. Maybe I should just go with my heart for once, and not with her will. It was all physical with her, and I actually needed some emotional connection...did I just say that? Yeah, one girl can sure as hell change me.\par

I looked Courtney on the eye. "I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you," I said simply and walked out against her screeching for me to stop and empty threats against me. My wallet was in my pocket, and I didn't like any of the clothes Courtney had for me; I had the only outfit I liked on, and I could buy everything else. I heard her calling after me, but I didn't turn. I didn't want to. I had to put her behind me, which, surprisingly wasn't hard. Maybe I never had any feelings for her, maybe it was just a stage. Preps were never really my type anyways, too...preppy...

I didn't care about Courtney that much, and I guess she never really did for me. I put that behind me, and I turned on my car radio, which didn't have that girly CD in it now. The headlights illuminating my speeding pathway, I drove to the only place I could trust now.

**A/N: I didn't like this chapter because it felt to rushed, but, oh well, maybe one day I might edit this one...yeah right...just maybe...XP Mtay, so I've been feeling unluffed lately with lack of reviews. Please give meh some luff...luff makes meh write faster...AND YOU WANT MEH TO GO FASTER!**

**Anyways...*awkward cough* THE BUTTON NEEDS ITS NEEDS TO BE SATISFIED!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**(Big and Long Ones Make Meh Go Faster, Too And They Make Meh More Satisfied :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ima try to update this...it's gonna be sheety, though. This isn't supposed to be one of the bigger stories I have, and reviews on this are scarce. So...with that said...**

**ON WITH THE FAWKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chu wish chu could say that :3)**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

I was just climbing out of the shower, shivering as the cold air hit my nude skin, tiny droplets falling slightly, faultering the shimmering surface of the linolium floor as I reached for the towel. Getting my hair dry was the thing I hated the most, since a bit of my midnight hair dye ended up on my towel, no matter how much I tried. The downy surface was just brushing against my body when I heard a the faintest, rhythmatic sound of someone knocking. I wondered who the hell it was...my neighbours never bothered to say hello since they took in my appearance and antisocial personality at first glance. I put the soft towel around my body and decided to answer it, if it was creepy stalker kid, Cody, he wouldn't come around my house for a week if he saw me like this. It just barely passed as a loose nightgown, anyways. Not like anyone gives a fuck, if it was someone asking for my art, this could be considered artistic. Suddenly, my thoughts were struck with a hope that I couldn't let go. _No_, I firmly told myself. _He doesn't care about that fucking way, get that through your head._

Opening the door, I was instantly struck with a wave of cold, fresh air. I snuck through my hallway, not to keep the person waiting, but mostly to stop the extreme cold that was making itself known even more by the second. I got to the doorknob and then had some difficulty with the damn thing, since my hands were wet, but managed my way through that obstacle. A sarcastic audience made itself known by clapping as I turned that damn doorknob. When I opened the door, I came face to face with the person I wanted to see the most right now. I wasn't going to say that, though. That could only add to that dangerously high cocky attitude of his.

Of course, when I opened the door he stared...fucking pervert. That was a quality I love about him, though. I don't even know why.

"So, Sunshine, want to keep that towel on?" Duncan asked with that stupid mischevious smile of his.

"Actually, yes. Now get your ass inside or you can go back with your _Princess_," I said, making a point fast since I was so cold I could barely think straight.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, you're probably freezing, yeah, I'm coming inside," he said with a stupid wink at those last three words.

"Sit. Here." I said, pointing to my couch. I was going to make sure he _stayed_ there while I changed then see how the hell he ended up at my house.

"Okay," he said, sitting down in surrender.

I walked as fast as I could to my room in a casual manner, but as soon as I shut the door, I was in a frantic hurry. Questions ran through my mind as fast as a car he could steal as I put on the first pair of pajamas I could see. The smooth, familiar fabric brushed against me in a comforting manner, but that barely helped with the knowledge that someone I was in love with was in my living room and probably staying the night, considering the hour.

When I got out of my room, I finally realized what I was wearing as soon as I saw Duncan snicker at me. Sure, the shirt looked fine, midnight blue tank top, but the pants..._smurfs_. Enough said.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Juvie," I said, rolling my eyes when I went to sit down with him.

"I'm doing just that, Sunshine," he said, giving me a retarded smirk that managed to melt my heart.

"Okay, to the point. Why are you here?" I asked, not one for humour to distract me from my overall goal.

Can anyone say cue awkward silence? He abruptly stopped laughing and looked at me seriously - for once.

He looked down, then. Marine depths hidden to the world now and said three simple words that changed everything.

"We broke up," he said and that was all I needed. I know Duncan wasn't one for hugs, but I knew he needed comfort right now, even though he would blatantly deny it.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame and conveyed all I could into that one squeeze before he turned suddenly and hugged me back. I was crushed to his chest, but I didn't mind. We stayed like that, me comforting him and him actually letting down the tough act for a little while.

Just for tonight, as we made small talk and comforting conversation. With me in his arms the whole time. For a little while, I just dreamed he felt the same way, but I knew it was impossible.

Although I knew in the morning, he wasn't going to forget about the _Smurfs_ so easily. I could deal, though. I _did_ have some good pictures of when he let me put make-up on him, after all.

**A/N: Ending too cheesy? I kinda thought it was and the chappie was kinda short, too...but chu should tell meh what chu think in chur satisfying review...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**MORE!**

**(I like them big and long :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue. If chu did, it would make meh sad.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****DUNCAN'S POV*****

I woke up the next morning wiith annoying sunlight shining in my eyes. It took me a moment to remember where the hell I was, but when I did, I sure as hell didn't forget it. Gwen was in my arms, her unusually pale skin glowing a light ivory (sadly, I know that colour...damn Courtney) in the damned sunlight. I saw her pajama bottoms as I looked at the view of her (hey, I'm a guy), and got an idea: _If she loved Smurfs so much, why shouldn't she be one?_ With that thought, I decided to do something I'd probably end up murdered for, but, hey, she's the one that decided to be my friend.

I took out the temporary blue hairspray that makes your hair blue, knocking away the teal hairspray I guessed she used when she wanted to feel like a teenager. Then, I made sure she was sleeping before I uncapped the stuff and began to put my plan in motion.

*****GWEN'S POV*****

Waking up was one of the most confusing things I had done. I noticed Duncan wasn't where he was when he fell asleep, and when I brought my head up, I discovered he was in the kitchen...he knew how to cook? Instantly, he looked up, finding my gaze upon him and stifled a laugh. I wondered what was so funny. Confusion ran through my head at his laugh and him cooking breakfast when I decided to splash some water on my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I sometimes had some..._in detail_ dreams that started out like this, even with Duncan in them sometimes, so you never know.

I went to the bathroom in extremely slow steps, too lazy to be fully awake yet. The sun assaulted my eyes without mercy, so I shut them until I got to my bathroom door. I opened it then turned on the faucet. There were blue smudges on the door and tap when I let go, but I accepted that as an odd coincidence. When I turned on the water, gentle droplets flowing out from the tap, I noticed when I put my hands in, they were a deep shade of blue. I knew what happened as soon as I rubbed my face and the marine colour became more pronounced. _He did not_, I thought in a slow way, denial setting in. When I looked in the mirror, it only confirmed my doubts. _This is way worse than just teasing_, a voice added.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed, my voice cracking from lack of use due to sleep.

"Yes, my dearest Sunshine?" he asked, his voice sounding like he was innocent. He usually didn't own up to his crimes until it was inevitable he would get caught.

"YOU PAINTED ME FUCKING BLUE!" I shouted, now finding my voice and abusing it. I now kind of understand why I was dramatic in my teenage years if _he_ was around. I could never explain that goth style, even though bits and pieces survived with me on that.

"Your point?" he asked calmly, seeming like he didn't give a fuck while inside I would bit every single one of my diary entries that he was laughing his fucking ass off. That just pissed me off more.

"I will get revenge," I said in a menacing voice. "And you will regret this," I said that and shut the bathroom door, ready to take another shower and conserving what was left of my dignity.

Right after I turned on the water, I heard the faintest sound of laughter in the kitchen as he went back to cooking. Maybe I overreacted a bit...well he _did_ paint me a shocking shade of blue. But I did put on the Smurf pajama bottoms...

All thoughts eventually erased as soon as I got into the shower, a warm heat soothing my physical and mental - whatever was left of it - being. The blue eventually faded, with just the light amount of scrubbing. I was glad he didn't go past the knees or armpits...he _was_ a pervert, after all.

When I got out, the water making gentle droplets on my nude body, I heard a knock on the door.

"Gwen..." Duncan said and got no response.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Sunshine. To make up for it, I made breakfast. I swear I didn't do anything to it, just come out when you're ready," he said, actually apologizing...at least I hope.

"Okay, then. I'll be right out," I said, drying my hair as I did. He was going to taste the food first, though.

I came out of the bathroom almost immediately, smelling the aroma of food while I was fully dressed and thankfully not blue...even though there was still the slightest tint on my hands...

I was shocked beyond belief. First, he plays one of the most smartass pranks known to man, then he makes me breakfast to make up for it.

He's definitely a keeper (for a best friend, there's no way he would feel the same).

**A/N: Mtay, sorry for the late update, but it's been hell writing lately. I've had literally no inspiration, and ideas or suggestions would be appreciated in chur reviews. And that was just a filler, more to come!!! (That's what she said.) Oh, and meh birthday just passed! Sad that I just remembered that. Anyone who can guess meh age (no cheating) gets a virtual brownie (chu're not going anywhere near meh cookies). But more importantly, gimmie reviews for meh birthday!!!!! Pwease?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue..or I shall be sad.**

**A/N: I'M SOWWEH FOR TEH LATE UPDATE! FORGIVE MEH! It's juss been a lot of sheet lately and nao it's starting to clear up...and for teh last week...well, I've juss been lazy XP I write these in one sitting so teh words flow, so that's why it takes so long...I need to find free time. Once again, I'm so sowweh. And when I saw _Avatar_, I couldn't resist :3...It's so...Duncan-like. n.n**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

I got out of the shower, and, like last time, Duncan managed to disturb me while knocking on my door. I quickly got out, while wrapping a towel around myself and not giving a fuck about my wet hair, even with my light brown roots growing out again. I opened the bathroom door with a little struggle, with the condensation on it, and with water clinging to my hands—which were now a light shade of baby blue—tightly until I finally got it open.

"WAIT YOUR IMPATIENT ASS, I'M COMING DUNCAN!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop that annoying rhythm he probably thought was funny in a knocking form...and there was no doubt he'd find what I just said dirty.

The door stared at me mockingly while I tried, and failed—epically—to open it. Finally, I decided to used the end of my towel, showing a bit of my upper thigh in the process. I took the towel around the doorknob and turned it, then quickly put the towel back in its place.

"Gwennie? I thought you were fucking dead, man! Don-!" Whatever he was going to say was stopped as soon as he saw me. He looked me over once, before I saw something weird in his eyes—it couldn't possibly be desire—before he burst out laughing so hard I think he started crying.

"Y-You're s-still blue!" Duncan managed to say before he started lightly chuckling now.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted angrily, even so, I still had light a smile on my face from entertainment that he found it so amusing.

"I'm sorry about that, Sweetheart. I got something to make up for it, see?" He held out the thing he had dropped earlier from laughing.

I took the object cautiously, hoping it didn't involve anything with dying any part of me blue—or any other colour for that matter. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a movie. One specific movie that had me laughing a bit at the irony he had no doubt forced. _Avatar_.

"Knew it would make you chuckle." He said with one of his own to accompany mine.

"You're impossible," I said with a huge smile, then remembered something important. Something Duncan had probably noticed.

"I need to get dressed; Can you put it in for me while I'm gone?" I realized what I had said, then.

"PUT THE _MOVIE_ IN, NOT THAT!" I spoke at a loud volume, trying my best not to laugh with him when I saw him smile.

"I know, I know. You always accuse the worst of me, Gwennie! I should be appalled at your accusing nature! Now, go get dressed," he said with a dismissive wave as he turned to my DVD player and tried to figure out how it worked...ironic he could hack a security system in a second, but couldn't do that one simple task.

I smiled quickly then went to my room to get dressed in something a little more decent than the purple towel—which complimented my _blue skin_, thank you very much. I made sure to shut the door and lock the doorknob, though.

When I came out in a purple tank top with an abstract design and my black painting sweatpants, I noticed he was still fighting with the DVD player. I smirked at his frustration, then quickly changed the TV to the right channel, and then put the movie in at he looked dumbstruck, with his hands frozen over mine.

"I could've done that!" he exclaimed in agitation, while trying to keep his bruised pride.

"You sure could've," I said sarcastically while going to lay down on the black leather sofa, and patting the spot beside me so he could join.

He joined, while casually putting his arm around me while looking on the remote on how to fast-forward the previews...damn him. He doesn't even know how that affects me.

I calmly took the remote from him while shaking my head in a mocking manner while finding the right button to fast-forward in under a second. He shook his head, until we got to the menu. I should've expected it, but I still had to grin a bit.

"Gwennie! You never told me your family was in a movie! They're a bit darker than you, too!" He pointed to the screen while showing that stupid, damned, mischievous smirk of his.

"I wasn't. The weird bird thingies seem to look like you, though!" I pointed to the boldly coloured bird thingies, that seemed to have the shade of green for his green hair he never grew out of and look so odd. I could still see some rebellious highlights in hair, that we more prominent now that Courtney was out of his life. I never knew what happened with Courtney...

"Psh, they wish, Sweetheart," he said with a fake dismissive wave with his hand while he looked for the play button on the remote.

"DAMN THING!" He yelled while trying to find it with the arm that wasn't around my shoulder.

I took the remote from him without a word, pressed the huge, obvious play button while he looked at the remote with a hate that couldn't be matched for anything.

"It hates me...I think it hates people with sexy hair..." He whispered the last bit to me.

"It can't see; it can't possibly hate you,"I said with a laugh.

"So you think my hair is sexy?" Duncan asked in an excited voice.

"Shut up and watch the damn movie," I spoke on final time, while trying to avoid the question. We watched the movie, with him whispering comments in my ear about it...with his arm still around my shoulders.


End file.
